1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a shock absorber that includes a leaf valve. For example, JP 5-126198 A discloses a technique for a valve structure of a shock absorber that prevents generation of cavitation by generating a back-pressure to a flow of operating oil so as to ensure a constant initial deflection of a leaf valve for back-pressure.
It is required to generate an appropriate damping force over the whole range including the range of extra slow speed in the shock absorber. However, it is difficult to ensure the compatibility between the attenuation characteristic in the range of extra slow speed and the attenuation characteristic in an ordinary range (from middle speed to high speed). For example, a leaf valve with a low rigidity may be employed to generate an appropriate damping force in the range of extra slow speed. In this case, there are problems such as reduction in durability.